My First Love
by Amber Truesdale
Summary: what happens when you find out your crush likes you back RoyxMarth


This story is entirely fan based.

couples-PitxOC MarthxRoy IkexOC(not much is written about them though)

no flame because pit will you his arrow to shot them back at you

boyxboy yaoi(unless you think marth is a gender confussed girl)

as far as i know i have liked Roy but i don't think he'd ever feel the same. "hey Marth" Roy said running to me. "hey" i said. "hey that new girl amber do you think I'd have a chance with her!" Roy said excited looking at me. "while.." i said looking ahead to see the new girl making out with pit. "no i believe pit has gotten her first" i said. "oh. dang it she was the only girl here without a boyfriend." he said sitting down next to me. later on at the smash mansion after a battle Roy came into our room dizzy looking like he was gonna pass out and guess what. he did. _my thoughts_ '_now i can give him the kiss of life' _i bent down plugged his nose and gently placed my lips over his. this was probably the closest I'll ever get to kissing Roy. then amber and pit walked in it was just like perfect timing for them. "hey Roy mar- whoadidn't mean to intrude." amber joked. "why whats wrong with it?" pit asked her completely clueless. "nothing its who marth is." she joked at me. "you guys please understand i was giving him CPR because he came into the room and passed out so please i beg you to not tell anyone." i said getting on my knees ready to cry if they needed it. i feel like such a girl not a prince... but even if i was a girl Roy would never love me. "on one condition..." she said giving me a sly look. "what is that" i said standing up and regaining my posture. "while i just want to know are you gay? and if you like Roy?" she said with pit behind her looking clueless. "you can't tell anyone especially Roy. but yes I'm gay and..." i got close to whisper "i do love Roy." i whispered backing away. "oh OK i wont tell anyone. will you pit." she said looking at her boyfriend. "um while i don't really see whats wrong with it but i won't tell." pit said looking at her. you could always trust pit but i wasn't sure about amber. later on Roywoke up. "h-hey marth." he said waking up. "oh hey." i said. "i startled you." Roy said "a little but not much." i joked. "oh i totally scared you." Roy said walking over and putting his hand in my shoulder. "i guess." i said looking down so my hair would hide my blushing. "we should elope." Roy looked me picking my head. that made me smile and laugh cause i don't think he even knew what that meant. "do you even know what that means?" i asked with a giggled. "of course we runaway and get married" he said pulling our faces really close together and if i wasn't blushing then i would certainlybe blushing now. "mm... you smell like Cotton candy." Roy said smelling my new perfume. yeah i know its girlish but i personally think it smells better then clone. "yeah i kinda wear perfume" i said with a really girlish giggle. "oh well it smells good on you." he said looking at me like i was really weird. "i know I'm girlish. heck i admit but ya know the girls like it." i said and if he wanted me to prove then i had no plan. "prove it." he said. "OK while go so i can prove it." i said pushing him out the room. i hurried and picked up my cell. "amber i need you help!" i whispered in a worried tone. _"what?" she almost hissed back._"please pretend you think perfume that smells like Cotton candy is sexy" i said. _"but i do pit wears all sorts of girlish stuff it hot." she said. _if only i could record this. sigh. _"do you want me to tell Roy that?" she asked. _"uh well yeah i guess thank" i said. and hung up. Roycame running in our room. "oh god marth hide me." Roy said hiding behind me. "from what?" i asked. "i told ike he was fat now he's after me." Roy said. then as soon as he finished his sentence the door was knocked down by a mad Ike with amber pit and Christina in back of him looking clueless why he was mad. "OK wheres that little pipsqueak!" ike yelled. "your not touching him!" i yelled back. "oh why is he you little boyfriend?" Ike teased. "and what if he was?" i asked looking at Ike. "while i mean what...really?" ike said looking like kyle in that one episode of south park. "while i mean hes not but i mean just leave him alone your are getting kinda fat from all those drumsticks." i told him strait to his face. "really" he said "yes." amber said "yeah your like one of the hardest people to knock out the arena" pit followed her. "oh then i suppose i should go workout." ike said walking out of the room with amber pit and Christina following. "thanks for protecting me" Roy said looking at me smiling a heart felt smile. "lets go for a drive!" i said. "sweet!" he yells then he looks at me with puppy dog eye "what?" i ask. "piggy back ride?" he said in a little kid voice. "fine" i said. truth was I'd do anything to be close to him but he was so oblivious i don't think he'd ever notice. he hopped on my back. we went walking out together into the car. "your car is so cool it's been forever since I've been a car!" he said excited. i started the car. "go where do you want to go?" i asked Roy. "annul point" Roy said. i thought i seemed kinda fun because Roy didn't seem like the type of guy who would know half this stuff. "why there?" i ask. "because i heard there is a great view of the city i heard." Roy said looking at me completely serious. "do you even know why people go there?" i asked him. "no why?" he asked. "wells its where people well do it and make out and stuff." i told him strait forward though a little nervous. "really." he said. then we arrived. "OK kiss me." he said. "real-really." i say my whole face probably as red as his hair. "yeah if its what we do here but first take this off..." Roysaid reaching to pull off my tiera. "there." h said looking at me eyes shining in the moonlight. "OKthen you take off this." i said poking his head band. "you take it off" he told me. "how do i do it?" he asked. "just unhook it." he said i reached behind his head and unhooked it. "OK are we gonnakiss?" he said. "yeah but before we do i want to ask you something." i say looking at him sadly. "what?" he said looking intrigued. "will this kiss mean something to you?" i asked. "yeah it means my first kiss was you." he said sounding so sweet. "im your first kiss" i say surprised. "yeah because i love you and i want you to be my first true love." Roy told me strait up i could even see his beautiful cloudy blue eyes tearing up. "don't reject me." he said i could even hear his voice quivering. the last thing i would ever do is reject the boy i have loved for so long my undying love. with that i pulled his face close to mine and whispered "I've waited to hear you say you love me for so long just for you to return my feelings." with that he pulled my face to where i lips met. the kiss seemed to go on forever at first it was just a simple kiss filled with love then it became more lustful and passionate tongues fighting for dominance then the kiss broke a line of saliva still connecting our lips. i whipped it away. "i love you." he said out of breath. "i love you to." i said rubbing his cheek. "lets kiss again." Roy said in a lust filled voice he said crawling over to me topping me. "do you even have to ask." he was on my lap and pretty much attacked me at full force with kisses. 1 hour later. "hey it's getting late we should go home." we put our hair pieces back on and headed home. we arrived home. "carry me bridle style!" he said reaching for me. "OK." i said and picked him up and carried him inside. "make way for the new couple!" Roy yelled to practically the whole house. i was surprised that he would pretty much yell OK he was gay in front of everyone. then amber and pit came running out it was almost to much to for word to see pit coming out wearing a nurse outfit and if i wasn't gay it would've been hot to see amber wearing that maids outfit. "who's the new couple!" she yelled. "us!" Roy said kissing me fully on the lips. "really I'm so happy for you" pit said. "yesh!" amber said. "OK were gonna go to our room now!" Roy said. i brought Roy up to our room. "i didn't know you would be so open." i said. "yeah while i want the world to know!" Roy said. "great." i said rubbing our noses together. "i love you." Roy said. "ilu" i said.


End file.
